


a ride down

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Once Ginny and Harry are married, but before they have a child, Harry takes Molly and Arthur Weasley deep into Gringotts to see his fortune. It takes persuasion before they let him take care of them.





	a ride down

The ride down to the Potter Family vault is bumpy and awkward. Molly does not want to go. Arthur appears in two minds. Harry is glared at the entire time. He supposes it is fair. He did execute the first theft of the bank and then steal one of their dragons. 

He still does not know if they found it and have it back in their custody. Harry hopes not. Charlie is the expert in the family Harry has grown to call his own but he is pretty sure that dragons belong above ground. Anyway, it makes things awkward once the trio and their rather large goblin guard are standing in front of his vault. 

"Open it, please." Harry instructs the goblin while standing firmly between Molly and Arthur and reaching tentatively for one of each of their hands. Molly takes it firmly. Arthur seems more unsure. Harry grips harder and feels Arthur curl his fingers tighter around his palm in return. Molly and Arthur both audibly gasp when confronted with some of the gold of the Potter fortune. They know far more is tied up in property and investments. 

"I would give up all of this in a heartbeat for you to still treat me like a son. Whether I loved Ginny or not. I did not grow up with this. I never knew about most of this. And this is a trust vault. Not the one you ever saw before. There are many more, gold I was meant to have access before I turned seventeen. Investments mean I get piles of gold every month and people keep leaving me their fortunes when I did not ask for any of it," Harry says, trying to keep the hysteria out of his voice. 

Molly pulls her hand away and a moment later has a hanky to her face. Arthur just stares in stunned silence.

 

"Please, allow me to help you. Please, set aside your pride and let my privilege aid you. I can't take it with me. Ginny and I could not spend this in a lifetime and neither could our kids if we had twenty! Molly, you deserve a kitchen full of the best things to feed our family, and finally getting that ceiling lifted in the living room. Arthur, you deserve to go to work in smart robes and hold your head high before tinkering with your things in a solid waterproof shed held together with nails and bolts not pulling on your magic. Let's get all the fences fixed and buy those animals you always wanted to really be self sufficient for most stuff.. I want my kids to go to their grandparent's house and play with chickens and goats and pigs," Harry says passionately. 

"It is your money, son," Arthur states quietly. He is pale and looks small, old and so very tired in the doorway of the vault. Harry now knows that Arthur grew up with the sort of assets Harry has but his choice of wife had him cut off in a similar way Sirius Black was. He just never regained any of this wealth. Arthur Weasley's current vault is not even big enough to hold what lies before him now. Still, he is a proud man. 

"So don't I get to choose what to do with it? Is giving my chosen parents a better life not right? I don't have anyone else. I didn't know my mum and dad but I know enough to think they would approve," Harry argues.

"We manage," Molly states firmly after tidying up her face, "There are a number of things you could do with your gold. Invest it. Sponsor things. Buy half a Quidditch league if you wanted though I would advise not."

Harry smiles and pulls his hand free from Arthur to engulf Molly in what he hopes is a decent intimidation of one of her own hugs, "I'd like you to live easier than that. I'm not asking to turn you into Lady Zabini, just let me replace some things around the house and ease the way. I'm not going to give you a stipend. You might start to rely on me and stop growing parsnips and they are the best I know!"

"You stop that, Harry James."

"What?" But they are laughing now. Harry hugs her again and then wanders into the vault to grab some money for himself. It allows the Weasleys to talk fiercely in the entrance before they join him. 

"We don't want you to put anything in our vault. But, there are some repairs we need and some purchases we could do with and-"

"I will pay and don't ever think you can't ask. And don't glare if I step in now and then okay? I won't take over but Ginny and I want to help," Harry says earnestly. 

Molly still looks uneasy and Harry tries another route, "Look, I know both of you come from pureblood families and probably got raised to think all sorts of things about....this. But _I_ grew up being treated like a house elf. My aunt and uncle left me in the train station with glee knowing I didn't know where to go. My aunt did. She had to have spent several years taking my mum. She left me there. And there you were. Helping me. And that Christmas, when Ron said I wouldn't get any presents you found time to knit me a family jumper even while you were preparing to go to Romania. You opened your home to me, and then Hermione, and you fed us and loved us and took nothing in return though it must have stressed your finances. You're the best sort of people."

Molly's cheeks are red and Arthur smiles. Harry takes that as their notice to leave but not before he conjures a pouch and shoves a couple of handfuls of gold coins into it. 

"I'm going home to work out where we can put the pigs . You pair go get new robes."

He makes to march past them when Molly reaches and grasps at his arm, "You're a good man, Harry."

"All I try to be."


End file.
